The invention relates to a method for obtaining a composition from a plant extract, to assist in the treatment or prevention of disorders or diseases related to neovascularisation.
Angiogenesis or vascularisation is a highly regulated physiological phenomenon by which new blood vessels are produced in a tissue or an organ. The so-called “normal” angiogenesis is activated in wound healing situations or in the development of the foetal environment.
Pathological angiogenesis is activated by cellular or metabolic disorders, which may or may not be related to age, and is responsible for potentially highly disabling diseases. These include several eye diseases, the best known of which are ARMD (Age-Related Macular Degeneration), diabetic retinopathy, and a series of punctate keratopathies and glaucomas associated with anarchic vascularisation.
Pathological angiogenesis is also suspected in rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, Crohn's disease, atherosclerosis and the various forms of birthmarks appearing in childhood or related to hereditary diseases.
Finally, angiogenesis is fundamental in the development of solid tumours and metastases. Tumours in which angiogenesis is important also include benign tumours such as acoustic neuroma, neurofibroma, trachoma and pyogenic granuloma. The prevention of angiogenesis may stop the growth of these tumours and the resultant damage.
A number of molecules are known to have an inhibitory effect on neo-angiogenesis, such as protamine, tetrahydrocortisol, fumagillin, ascorbic acid derivatives, animal glycoproteins and cell factors such as interferon. However, the lack of efficacy of these molecules, their toxicity or their difficult administration, in particular for protein factors, limit their usefulness. In addition, users are increasingly sensitive to the origin of products, as well as to their method of administration, favouring, in particular, products of natural origin.
It has been reported that extracts of Withania somnifera, Emblica officinalis and Bacopa monnieri show anti-angiogenic activity. However, the extracts of these plants are not used as anti-angiogenics because of the high toxicity related to the obtaining of the extracts and, in particular, the extract from Withania somnifera. 
Surprisingly, the applicant has found that by combining an extraction step and a fermentation step using filamentous fungi in a method starting with the plant Withania somnifera, it is possible to affect the toxicity of the extracts.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a method for obtaining a non-toxic composition based on extracts of Withania somnifera, having an inhibitory effect on neovascularisation, as well as the compositions thus obtained.
The present invention thus relates to a method for obtaining a composition, comprising at least the following steps:                Production of an extract of Withania somnifera.         Fermentation of said extract by its incubation with a filamentous fungus in a suitable environment.        
The invention also relates to a composition which may be obtained by the method of the invention.
Another object of the invention is the use of this composition as a food supplement.
Another object of the invention is the use of this composition as a medicinal product.